I'M SORRY
by Ryuu dark Viridian
Summary: tentang ego tinggi yang menghalangi perasaan sasusaku


_I'M SORRY_

_._

_NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_(Ryuu Cuma minjem, siapa tau dikasih #dhuaag)_

_._

_Warning : typoo, OOC, dkk_

_._

_Main chara :_

_Sasuke uchiha_

_Sakura haruno_

_._

_Ryuu present_

.

I'M SORRY

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SasuSaku*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PROLOG

Sakura haruno, 16 tahun siswi terkenal di konoha senior high school hidup serba berlebih memiliki daya pikat yang tak bisa diragukan lagi berpacaran selama 2 tahun dengan sasuke uchiha siswa tampan yang tertutupi oleh kacamata bulat ber frame tebal dan seragam yang kebesaran hidup kekurangan tanpa orang tua, banyak orang orang yang heran kenapa seorang sakura haruno bisa memiliki kekasih cupu bernama sasuke uchiha setiap ditanya sakura pasti menjawab

"entah, aku hanya kasihan melihatnya, tiba tiba saja aku menjawab ya"

Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan sasuke, entah apa yang di pikirkan sakura tega mengatakan itu sasuke memang bukan cowok kaya tapi perhatian yang diberikannya lebih dari cukup

END PROLOG

Pagi hari yang damai di konoha high school setidaknya sampai saat ini karena sebentar lagi akan terdengar...

"KYAAA SAKURA-SAN KAWAAII"

"SAKURA CHAN I LOVE YOU"

"CANTIK SEKALI SAKURA SAN"

"SAKURA CANTIK SEKALI HARI INI"

"eh, tapi lihat itu, sasuke uchiha ngapain deket deket sakura chan?"

"iya, dia kan kekasihnya sakura chan"

"tidak cocok yha dengan sakura san"

"benar dia kan cupu miskin lagi"

Dan teriakan-teriakan mendamba pun terganti dengan bisik-bisik menyindir

"iih sasuke jauh-jauh sana, menganggu tahu" ujar sakura

"eh, tapi kan sakura.."

"sudahlah, walaupun kita kekasih tapi tak perlu deket-deket juga"

Yah, walaupun sudah 2 tahun pacaran, sakura sama sekali tidak menganggap sasuke seperti layaknya kekasih, tapi sasuke tetap setia padanya

"sakura chan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan di atap sepulang sekolah" ucap sasori akasuna, seorang siswa tampan dan kaya, tanpa sepengetahuan sasuke sasori merupakan selingkuhan sakura

"eh sasori kun, tentu" ujar sakura dengan senyum manis

'bahkan namaku tak diberi suffix apapun' batin sasuke miris

"okey sakura chan, sampai nanti ya"

"sampai nanti sasori kun"

Sakura berjalan mendahului sasuke yang menatap nanar punggung sakura

'mungkin rasa ini memang salah' batin sasuke sambil mencengkram dadanya

== skip time

Ruang kelas XI A telah lengang tinggal dua orang manusia berbeda gender, sasuke dan sakura

"hey sasuke kau gantikan aku piket hari ini"

"tapi sakura chan aku..."

"hey sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku memakai suffix itu"

'uugh debar ini lagi, kenapa aku berdebar saat dia memanggilku dengan suffix itu, ini tidak mungkin yha tidak mungkin' batin sakura

Yah seorang sakura haruno menyangkal perasaannya selama 2 tahun belakang ini 'mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada cowok cupu seperti dia' itulah pendirian sakura

"gomen sakura, tapi aku,,"

"stop jangan dilanjutkan, cepat selesaikan aku mau pulang dulu atau kita putus"

Setelah sakura keluar

"uhukk,, uhukk" sasuke mulai terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah

"se..perti uhukk.. nya akku tak bisa uhukk bertahan"

== atap

"saso kun" ucap sakura dan langsung memeluk sasori

"ada apa? Aku merindukanmu" lanjutnya

"sakura chan, aku juga rindu padamu, sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari si mata empat itu?" tanya pemuda bermata hazel tersebut

"sabar saso kun, aku hanya memanfaatkannya kok kau jangan cemburu nanti aku akan memutuskannya"

"oh ya? Tapi kau tak jatuh cinta padanya kan?"

"eh,, errr tentu saja un untuk apa iitu tak mungkin, I only love you" ujar sakura gugup

Ucapan sakura membuat 2 hati merasakan perasaan yang berbeda, yang satu tersenyum dan yang satu terluka tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sepasang onyx memandang sendu ke arah mereka

'yah, tidak mungkin' batinnya

==skip time

Sasuke menunggu sakura di depan gerbang senyum mirisnya mengembang kala melihat sakura dan sasori bergandengan tangan

"hey mata empat, sakura ingin berbicaara padamu" tegur sasori sedangkan sakura terdiam memantapkan hatinya sambil memandang sendu ke arah sasuke, dan sasuke menyadari itu

"emm sasuke uchiha, mmulai saat ini kita putus"

Sasori dan sakura pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang masih mematung mendengarnya

"yah, seharusnya aku sudah mendugannya" ucapnya

"baiklah sakura haruno, akan ku buat kau mengakui kalau kau mencintaiku dan merobohkan egomu itu"

"meskipun sulit" lanjutnya kemudian

== esok hari di KHS

Mobil sport merah melaju menuju parkiran KHS tak pelak menjadi bahan pertanyaan siswa siswi penghuninya selanjutnya muncullah seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut ala chicken butt acak acakkan lengan kemeja digulung sampai siku dan tak terkancing 2 di bagian atasnya blazer yang hanya ditenteng tanpa dipakai dan yang paling mengejutkan bukanlah mobil berpuluh-puluh juta tersebut melainkan pemudanya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sasuke uchiha siswa tercupu di KHS yang menjelma bak dewa Apollo, dan seperti biasa akan ada suara yang..

"KYAA SASUKE TAMPAN SEKALI"

"IYA TAK KUSANGKA DIA KEREN"

"KAYA PULA"

"KYAA SASUKE JADIKAN AKU MILIKMU"

"SASUKE ITU PACARNYA SAKURA SAN, BAGAIMANA SIH"

"MEREKA SUDAH PUTUS TAHU"

"OH YHA? KYAA SASUKE, AISHITERUU"

"DAISUKI YOO"

Sasuke dengan santai melewatinya tanpa sedikitpun melirik fansgirl (?) barunya

== at koridor

SAKURA POV

Huuh,, apa sih ketua kelas itu, masa aku harus jalan sendiri sambil membawa buku sebanyak ini mana berat lagi ini semua gara-gara basket sialan itu sampai-sampai di...

BRUKK

"aa aduh, gomen yha.." ujarku

"lain kali hati-hati" eh suara itu kudongakkan kepalaku dan benar itu sasuke, sasuke yang semalaman kufikirkan, dia.. tampan

"eh sasuke?"

"ini bukumu" eh apa apaan dia, kenapa jadi begitu? Dia berubah setelah aku tahu kalau aku mencintainya

END SAKURA POV

SASUKE POV

Dia sakura, seseorang yang kutabrak tadi orang yang pernah kucintai sampai saat ini pun selalu ku cintai aku sadar berhenti mencintainya itu tidak mungkin, tapi membuatnya mengakui kalau dia juga mencintaiku itu lebih tidak mungkin,

Tapi.. pandangan mata itu sesaat sebelum dia memutuskanku aku yakin dia mencintaiku yah dia mencintaiku akan kubuat dia mengakuinya agar aku tenang nantinya karena waktuku...

Hampir habis

END SASUKE POV

"HEY TUNGGU SASUKE" teriak sakura

"apa?" tanya sasuke tanpa berbalik arah

"ak aku ingin bicara diatap setelah pulang sekolah"

"hn"

== skip time

Sakura menunggu lebih dari 20 menit, tetapi tak ada tanda –tanda sasuke akan datang

"ku tunggu 10 menit lagi" gumamnya dan terbukalah pintu atap tersebut

"maaf menunggu" ujar sosok yang dinantinya –sasuke uchiha-

"tak apa, aku hanya ingin bicara"

"katakan saja"

"se semenjak kita putus semalaman aku mencoba mengelak tentang perasaan ini tetapi aku tak bisa menolaknya 2 tahun ini aku sudah mengerti artinya, debar-debar ini saat bersamamu sasu, ak aku mencintaimu"

Hening sejenak

"kau terlambat" ujar sasuke dingin, sebenarnya sasuke tak tega harus berucap seperti itu tapi itu untuk membuktikan kesungguhan sakura

"aku mohon sasu beri aku kesempatan" lega lah perasaan sasuke karena gadisnya err ralat –mantan gadisnya bersungguh-sungguh

"sore ini aku ingin kau menemui ku di danau tempat kita biasanya disitu kau akan menemukan jawabannya" sasuke beranjak meninggalkan sakura yang terdiam

"aku akan datang" bisiknya lemah

==skip time

"hah haah aku terlambat 1 jam apa sasuke masih menungguku?"

Sakura melangkah menuju salah satu pohon dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sasuke yang terbatuk batuk sambil menutupi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah

"SASUKE..,"jerit sakura

"sakura" gumamnya lemah

"sasuke, katakan apa yang terjadi, jangan membuatku cemas"

"ah kau mencemaskanku terima kasih, ini bukan apa-apa hanya leukimia"

"ha? Leukimia kau bilang hanya? Kau bisa..."

"mati" potong sasuke "kau ingat saat kau menyuruhku piket kau bertemu dengan sasori dan berencana memutuskanku, aku ingin mengelak karna saat itu aku akan menjalani oprasi aku berharap agar kau tidak memutuskanku tetapi apa? Kalu malah memutuskanku, tapi saat itu pun aku sadar bahwa kau juga mencintaiku"

"sas.. gomen"

"sudahlah" sakura memeluk erat sasuke

"kkau akan sembuh hiks.. tenang setelah itu kita hiks akan bersama-sama"

"tidak bisa saku,, waktuku uhukk hampir habis" ucapnya parau

Sakura hendak melepas pelukannya untuk memandang sasuke tetapi sasuke mencegahnya

"biarlah begini sebentar saja" 'aku ingin mati dipelukanmu' tambah batin sasuke

"sasu.."

"nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu sakura chan"

_Kaze no naka ho hoende_

_Tsurakute ma ho hoende_

_Ichido de ii onegai dakara_

'terimakasih sakura'

Batin sasuke

_Nakis na yokogao ni_

_Nakis na kokio toki ni_

_Nani wa ieba sukueru ni_

'atas rasa ini'

_Omoidashite kitsuku koto wa_

_Shiawas e to chikazuku koto_

'sedikit lagi ku kan pergi'

_Oishite kureta_

_It's you_

_I love you_

'sampai saat ini ku masih mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu'

_Samui nara koko ni ite_

_Ima dakara koko ni ite_

_Hitori ni nada narahaide_

_Sawurunaid kurushi toko wa_

_Honno sukoshi anaete ii ta_

'sedikit lagi.. biarlah senja ini memisahkan kita, ah slamat tinggal sakura chan"

"Kau kuterima" ucap sasuke terakhir kalinya

"hiks,, hiks,, terima kasih sasuke kun, berjanjilah untuk selalu mencintaiku selalu menungguku dan kita hiks dapat berstu di kehidupan selanjutnya aishiteru sasuke kun slamat tinggal I'M SORRY"

*OWARI*

**Author's note :**

**Ehehe, gaje ya *nyengir* err,, sebelumnya ryuu mau minta maaf dulu sebagai author newbie ngga bertanggung jawab *garuk belakang kepala***

**Sebenernya ryuu mau ngebuat sakura yang mati, tapi kalau difikir fikir (emang bisa mikir? *ryuu:pundung) feel nya bakal dapet kalo yang mati sasuke, lebih tragis lah**

**Lagian rencananya ryuu mau buat sequel fic gaje ini, kan disitu ada adegan nangis-nangisnya, kan nanti nyiksa banget kalau sasu-teme yang nangis #dhuuaagg err maksudnya kan lebih pas aja kalau sakura yang nangis bukannya sasu-teme**

**Yah pokoknya begitu laah, ryuu bingung ngomonginnya**

**Okey byeeee,,,,**

**=piip=**

**Err review yhaa, sarannya membantu banget buat si author linglung macam ryuu**

**Jaaa ciaawww**

**=really piip=**


End file.
